The First Dance
by BellaMay76
Summary: One Shot of Arnold and Helga's wedding day, and their first dance as man and wife


****Here it is, my one shot take on Helga and Arnold's wedding day, or more over, their first dance as man and wife. I have been very inspired by my man, Clay Aiken and his new album as of late, and I credit his song "The Way" for this idea. Wish me luck and cross your fingers! On with the show!  
  
" Would you PLEASE quit fidgeting with my veil, for cripes sake? If it gets any floofier I'm gonna take flight like Sally flippin' Fields in the flying nun!" Helga G. Pataki snapped lightly at her friend and brides maid, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd-Berman. The leggy brunette took a step back and sighed in agitation.  
  
" Fine, go out there with a flat veil, see if I care. At least have some respect for the late Mr. Versace who designed this breathtaking creation of vintage wonderment!" Rhonda's lilac colored dress swished noisily as she sat down with a huff.  
  
" I'm sure Donatella is hunting me down as we speak for defiling her brother's memory," Helga answered dryly, her large blue eyes rolling heavenward.  
  
" Girls, please! This is supposed to be the happiest of Helga's life, the very pinnacle of joy and anticipation! Bickering will only take from the day's special significance, don't you agree?" Phoebe Hyerdahl-Johannsen frowned bitterly. She always wanted every thing to go as according to plan, and Helga's wedding was no different.  
  
" Sorry Pheebs, you'd think I would be just fine. I mean, this is the day I've waited for since I was 3 years old, the day I finally marry..."  
  
" ARNOLD!" Gerald spoke loudly, desperately trying to get his friend's attention. " Are you with me, buddy?"  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah. What were you saying?" Arnold shook his oblong head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs.  
  
" I was saying that we need to get that tie fixed before Harold here eats the waxed fruit in the rectory. That boy is STILL insatiable," Gerald muttered, grasping Arnold's tie between his fingers and expertly forming a perfectly crisp black bow.  
  
" I can't help it. I have low blood sugar," Harold moaned, his bulging eyes fixating on the aforementioned waxen fruit. " You could have shared your Mr. Fudgy bar, Peterson!"  
  
" Ah done tol' you before, Harold. My sweet darlin' bought that special, just in case ah got hungry 'afore the ceremony. So just back off," The towering hick of a man lifted his rather large nose in the air.  
  
" Cool out, you two. Our boy here's got a case of the wedding day jitters," Gerald ribbed him in his side good-naturedly. " Why else would you be staring off into space like that?"  
  
"I'm not really that nervous," Arnold lied. His pulse raced at the words falling from his own lips. " Really. Thanks for the concern, though," He ran a hand through his golden mop of hair, quickly untaming it in the process.  
  
Gerald laughed loudly. " Yeah, that's why I can see your heart beating right through your tux, huh? Don't worry about it, buddy! You remember how I felt when my big day was here,"  
  
" I know," Arnold murmured, his palms sweating in anticipation. " I just never thought this day would come, or that I would really be marrying.."  
  
" Helga Geraldine Pataki," she finished, her voice low and even. " But can't you say G, in place of my actual middle name?" Helga eyed the aging pastor with slight annoyance. "Only those in the inner, INNER circle of my life know my middle name!"  
  
" The law says it must be your legal name spoken in it's entirity," The elderly man smiled kindly despite her obvious displeasure. " Fear not, child. Geraldine is a lovely name, my own dearly departed mother was named so as well," he patted her lightly on her shoulder before exiting the bride's room.  
  
" Well that tears it," Helga muttered, plopping down unceremoniously. " I hate my middle name, and now everyone's going to know what it is,"  
  
" It's not the end of the world," Phoebe smiled with understanding. She smoothed Helga's train without conscience thought to her actions. A small smile began to creep across Helga's delicately made up face. " Thanks for being here, Pheebs. I don't think I could make it through this.."  
  
"...Without you," Arnold smiled, giving his best man and friend a half hug.  
  
" No problem. Now what do you say we go get your girl?" Gerald winked a sparkling hazel eye as he stood up.  
  
" Here goes nothing," Arnold stepped from the groom's room, with Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold and Eugene not far behind.  
  
" They're cueing up the music, Helga," Sheena stuck her head in the room, a huge smile plastered across her face. " Your dad is waiting. Girls, we're on!"  
  
" Good luck, Helga. I am so ecstatic for you both!" Phoebe smiled, tiny tears glittering at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed her in a tight embrace, her head just reaching Helga's chest.  
  
" Thanks, Pheebs," Helga choked out, barely able to contain her own happy tears.  
  
Rhonda grabbed Phoebe's hand and practically dragged her from the room. " We have to line up, for goodness sake!"  
  
Helga took one last look at herself in the three-way mirror. Her pale blonde hair was swept up in a dramatic French twist. Her long white dress was simple but elegant, a vintage Versace that had been worn by her own mother over 25 years ago. At first she had balked the corny tradition of wearing her mother's gown, but Arnold had convinced her how much it would mean to both of them in the long run. She smiled for the millionth time that day, her facial muscles beginning to ache.  
  
" Hey hey hey, little lady. You clean up pretty good, there," Big Bob's voice boomed in the tiny bridal room. " You even fill that old dress out better than your mom did,"  
  
Helga blushed. " DAAAD!"  
  
" What? I was just paying you one of those compliment things," Bob smiled widely at her embarrassment. " You ready for this?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I've been ready forever, it feels like," Arnold whispered to his Grandfather, the old codger teasing him as usual.  
  
" And you're sure you haven't already consummated anything yet? Didn't take any free samples? Didn't play grabby hands in the-"  
  
" NO! I mean, no, Grandpa. It's been difficult of course, but we promised each other it would be much more special this way, like it was for my mom and dad," Arnold smiled slyly.  
  
" I still don't know how you found those missing journal pages, you little minx," Grandpa narrowed his ancient blue eyes. " At least you were 23 before you found 'em,"  
  
" SHHH! You guys, here come the wedding party!" Gerald smiled, pointing at the French doors in the rear of the church.  
  
Phoebe entered first, walking alone. She looked gorgeous in her light lavender gown, her shoulder length black hair pinned up in an elegant but simple style. She smiled shyly at her own husband as she took her place on the bride's side of the aisle.  
  
The bride's maids and groomsmen made their way into the church next. First Rhonda and Harold followed by Stinky and Lila, Sid and Ruth, Nadine and Robert, and finally Sheena and Eugene. He tripped only once on the way up the aisle, but everyone only smiled slightly.  
  
" I think they're playing your song," Bob nudged Helga as she linked her arm through his and grasped his elbow. " I just wanna say, I'm real proud of you, girl," Bob's eyes misted over lightly as he spoke.  
  
" Don't choke up on me now, Bob! I'll smudge my mascara, then Princess Rhonda will never let me down," Helga whispered as they entered the hallway leading to the double French doors. Leading to her new life with..."  
  
" Arnold, don't look now, man, but here comes your bride," Gerald whispered, nudging him slightly.  
  
Arnold looked up in anticipation. Here was the moment he'd been waiting for since he first confessed his love for her, the girl of his nightmares, and now his dreams.  
  
Helga seemed to float down the aisle, her slender frame sheathed in shimmering white satin. The dress was strapless, and her sun kissed shoulders were bare and delicate against the cool glacial fabric. The princess waistline was lined with a single satin ribbon, and hand-sewn pearls were strewn about in alternate locations along the skirt. The filmy veil covered her beautiful face, but he could still see her radiant smile a mile away.  
  
She gulped despite her joy. He looked so handsome! Although she'd held that opinion most of her young life, seeing him decked out in a dark tux and minus his special hat, he looked extra yummy. She would have swooned right then and there if it weren't for Bob's powerful arm linked with her own.  
  
Hundreds of people filled the church. People from the old neighborhood, the boarders, Helga's mother, sister and brother-in-law, Arnold's grandparents, and suprisingly, his own parents. Everything was absolutely...  
  
"PERFECT!" screeched Helga as a lumbering pink object shot between her legs, nearly taking her down. For the third time that day, she was grateful for her dad being at her side. If not, she would have bit the dust for sure.  
  
" Abner! Bad boy!" Arnold scolded, scooping the pig up in once arm. A white lacy pillow was tied on his back, the two platinum and diamond bands for the ceremony nested between the folds. The pig grunted apologetically.  
  
A small ripple of laughter made it's way through the crowd, and both Arnold and Helga turned crimson. Bob's eyes rolled heavenwards. "Sheesh, a pig for a ring bearer. What'll these kids come up with next?"  
  
" Ahem," The minister cleared his throat slightly. " Are we ready to proceed, my children?"  
  
Arnold placed the squirming pig in Bob's free arm. " Trade ya, Mr. Pataki," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Helga groaned, but her eyes shone in amusement. " Thanks, dad," She whispered, kissing him quickly on the cheek.  
  
" Yeah, yeah," Big Bob grunted, but he, too, smiled.  
  
Arnold took Helga's hand as she handed her simple bouquet to Phoebe. " Ready?"  
  
" You bet," Helga grinned.  
  
The ceremony was absolutely beautiful, with only a few small flubs on Arnold's part. They had written their own vows, and as Helga was an up and coming novelist and poet, hers were both eloquent and tender. Arnold's were less poetic, but very heartfelt and emotional. There was not a dry eye in the place when they were pronounced man and wife. A tender kiss sealed the deal.  
  
" Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you to the couple of the hour, Mr. and Mrs.-"  
  
" SHORT! KEEP THE SPEECH SHORT!" Harold bellowed, eyeing the towering wedding cake hungrily. "I'M STARVIN" OVER HERE!"  
  
" Would you PLEASE be quiet?" Rhonda elbowed he husband with disgust. " Have a tic tac," she poured a handful of white mints into his large hand.  
  
" Yeah...anyway, let's hear it for our favorite couple, Arnold and Helga!" Gerald finished, the room erupting in thunderous applause.  
  
Arnold smiled at his beautiful bride. It had been a long road to this day, but he knew in his heart that it was so worth it.  
  
Soft music began to play as the announcement was made. " And now, the traditional first dance, led by the bride and groom,"  
  
There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you..  
  
" Can I have this dance?" Arnold whispered, extending his hand to the glowing young woman at his side. He could scarcely look away from those luminous blue eyes.  
  
" For the rest of your life," she shot back, grabbing his hand unceremoniously as the made their way onto the dance floor. His lips curled into a soft smile, and she swooned.  
  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite  
  
There's something 'bout the way that I get nervous when you're around  
  
" I can't believe it, we're finally married!" Arnold whispered quietly into her ear as they moved slowly to the music.  
  
"It does seem like a dream," Helga replied. " But you're usually so confident, you act like you didn't think we'd make it! Why is that?"  
  
And I want you to be mine  
  
And if you need a reason why..  
  
" Because you're all I could ever ask for," Arnold answered seriously. " And dreams don't always come true,"  
  
" This one did," Helga whispered back, lightly squeezing his hand in reply.  
  
It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
The way that I want you tonight...  
  
His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, encircling her with his love. He knew her so well now. She would never have believed she could ever give her self over to someone so completely. " Arnold, I ..I .."  
  
It's in the way that you hold me  
  
And the way that you know me  
  
When I can't find the right words to say..  
  
" I love you too, Helga, " he answered softly, lowering his face to hers, kissing her tenderly as the music enveloped them.  
  
You feel it in ...the way  
  
The couple held on to one another, as though afraid the other would slip away from them somehow. Despite their differences, the obstacles they'd faced, and the ones they would surely encounter in the future, the adversity of their journey to this sacred day would cement them together forever.  
  
****Okay, I was going to make this longer, so I could include the rest of the song, (which, if you haven't heard it, is AWESOME) but I knew if I kept going, it wouldn't have been a one shot. Hope you guys like it!**** 


End file.
